


Proud to Serve

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was raised a soldier, but he was born a general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Marine Corps Anthem (every clime and place where we could take a gun).
> 
> Prompt: "born to lead and bred to follow"

In the Winchester Marine Corps, John is the captain, Dean the first sergeant, Sam the staff sergeant; in the Winchester family, sometimes Dean and Sam are big and little brother, and sometimes Dean is the mother and Sam—okay, yes, the spoiled brat. Disobedience spells death—Dean learned that when he was ten, and he's damned lucky Sammy lived—and there's never been anything Dean could deny Sammy; Dean might (finally) learn to question John's orders, and arguing with Sam is half the fun, but he'll follow one or both until the twelfth of never.

Dean's been an acting first lieutenant since John disappeared and Sam came home with master-sergeant chevrons, and captain to Sam's first lieutenant since John's death, but without John, they're not the Winchester Marines, they're brother-mother and brother-son and try though Dean might to act otherwise Sam runs the show; Dean doesn't reconnect with the soldier side of himself until Lucifer walks the earth, when he proves he was born to be neither a soldier nor a noncommissioned officer (and sure as fuck not a civilian) but a general.


End file.
